inazuma eleven love story
by Wiktoria aisu
Summary: What happens when there are other creatures on earthe will the find love or will the be killed Sucky summery I own nothing!


Narrator:At raimon junior high after alius academy was over.

Wiktoria:Hey.

Celia:Wiktoria!

Wiktoria:Sure shout to the hole school so they all find out.

Burn:We're glad you're back .

Bellatrix:(hugs her Friend) Wiktoria!

Gazelle:(smiles)Hey.

Xavier:So have you decided yet ?

Wiktoria:No not really.

Jordan:Well this isn't new.

Burn:Shut up .

Gazelle:Don't you think you're pushing Wiktoria too far Xavier?

Xavier:No not at all.

Gazelle:What the hell?

Burn:Is he sirieous?

Xavier:(bursts into laughter).

Wiktoria:(bursts into laughter).

Gazelle:What the hell?

Burn:What on earth?

Wiktoria:It was all a joke you guys.

Xavier:You guys are so golabale sometimes.

Liena:You gotta be kidding me?

Burn:Xavier,Wiktoria!

Narrator:At the football pitch.

Jordan: Why are we here again?

Bellatrix:I don't know.

Xavier:We're here to determine which boy Wiktoria should date.

Jordan:(whispers)Wierdos.

Wiktoria:(giggles).

Bellatrix:(laughs).

Gazele:What?

Burn:What's so funny?

Jordan:Nothing.

Burn:What on earth?

Narrator:After the match with raimon a few months later.

Wiktoria:I'm so happy that our probelms are finally over.

Celia:And I'm glad we can finally hang out after all these years.

Jude:Yeah.

Wiktoria:Celia can I talk to you?

Celia:Sure.

Narrator:In the kitchen.

Celia:So what's wrong?

Wiktoria:I have a phobia of men and boys.

Celia:Oh no.

David:Guys!

Celia:What's wrong david?

David:Jude and Axel went missing.

Joseph:So did Mark.

Wiktoria:What?

Celia:But they all were here like 10 minutes ago.

Wiktoria:This is impossible.

Joseph:What should we do?

Wiktoria:We need to call backup.

David:I agree with you Wiktoria we need as much people to searche as possible.

Narrator:Outside after the others came.

Wiktoria:Ok you guys we got to be paired up for this so here are the pairings.

Nelly:Joseph and David.

Silvia:Me , Eric and Bobby.

Wiktoria:Me,Bellatrix , Celia , Jordan and Xavier.

Nelly:Me,Nathan and shawn

Wiktoria:Burn , Gazelle and Byron.

Nelly:Ok lets go.

Narrator:After the missing players have been found.

Celia:What were you three thinking?!

Xavier:Exactly!

Bellatrix:Just look at the state Wiktoria's in!

Wiktoria:(sobs).

Bellatrix:(whispers)Wiktoria.

Jordan:(glares at Jude)This is all your faulte Sharp.

Bellatrixr:(hugs his friend).

Byron:I feel so mad right now.

Axel:I should of never listened to you two idiots.

Mark:We're the idiots?, it was your idea!

Axel:No it wasn't it was Jude's idea!

Gazelle:Enough!

Xavier:I had enough of your childish behaviour!

Celia:All three of you should be guilty.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:(sighs)Why is he such a trouble maker?

Axel:Hey Wiktoria are you ok?

Wiktoria:Yeah I'm fine Axel.

Axel:I'm sorry about yesterday.

Wiktoria:It's ok I forgive you.

Jude:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:Hey Jude.

Burn:So are you guys friends now?

Axel:Yeah.

Jude:Wiktoria I'm sorry.

Wiktoria:I forgive you Jude.

Byron:Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:Yeah?

Byron:We gotta go.

Narrator:Outside.

Nathan:So when will we tell them?

Byron:We should tell them tonight.

Wiktoria:I agree with you Terumi.

Narrator:Back inside.

Wiktoria:Guys?

Xavier:We have something to tell you.

Mark:What is it?

All mythicals:(turn into thier true form).

Jude:What the?

Celia:Wow.

Axel:(whimpers).

Wiktoria:Could you guys stop staring at us?

The whole team:Sorry.

Axel:Apo esena Wiktoria.

Wiktoria: parakalo Axel.

Jude:Wha-

Wiktoria:Please don't sweare.

Jude:What did you guys just say?

Byron:(sweatedrops) That's our Angelic language.

Gazele:The first sentence means Thank you the other sentence means you're welcome.

Axel:(looks at his phone and falls to the ground)No!

Byron:Axel!

Wiktoria:Oh no.

Jude:What's wrong with Axel?

Wiktoria:He has Atelo phobia the fear of being imperfect.

Jude:Oh no.

Byron:But we all have phobias so he's not any different from any of us.

Jude:Yeah that's true.

Wiktoria:How do we calm him down?

Byron:Jude I think you need to help us.

Jude:(walks over to Axel)Hey it's alright we all can't be perfect all the time.

Axel:(sniffles)You're right Jude.

Jude:Come on Axel take my handand forget what has been bothering you(Takes out his hand).

Axel:(takes Jude's hand)Efcharisto Jude.

Jude:Kanena provlima Axel.

Wiktoria:(shocked impression)B-but...

Burn:How?

Byron:(facepalms)we said the words earlier.

Wiktoria:That's not what I ment Terumi I'm shocked that Jude said the words fluently.

Byron:Oh I see.

Gazelle:Usually if a mortal tried to pronaounce the Angelic language for the first time he or she would fail but...

Burn:Jude didn't.

Xavier:Axel is scared,of being imperfect just like Wiktoria has the feare of small dogs which is microcynophobia she also has friendiapophobia which is a phobia of losing your friends she also has the feare of losing her soulmate or family which is thantophobia.

Wiktoria:Xavier!

Burn:Oh shoot.

Xavier:Sorry.

Wiktoria:You better be.

Jude:Why are you talking about Phobia's?

Wiktoria:Honestly I don't know.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:Hey guys.

Jude:Hey Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:Jude?

Jude:Yes?

Wiktoria:Could you look after Axel for me and the rest of the angels and devils for a few days.

Jude:Sure.

Celia:How long will you guys be gone?

Wiktoria:Two weeks.

Celia:Ok.

Burn:We already said goodbye to Axel so he's not gonna be upset if we leave now so don't worry.

Jude:Thanks for telling me.

Burn:Just to warn you Jude Axel is a bit sick so he might throw up once in a while.

Jude:Thanks for warning me Burn.

Burn:No problem.

Narrator:After the angels and devils left.

Jude:I better go check up on Axel(leaves).

Narrator:In Axel's room.

Jude:Hey Axel.

Axel:H-hey J-jude.

Jude:Are you ok?

Axl:I-I'm fine.

Jude:Are you sure?

Axel:Yeah.

Jude:Alright then anyway I just wanted to make sure that you don't need anything.

Axel:I'm fine Jude.

Jude:(looks at Axel's arm)Are those ... scars and cuts?

Axel:N-no.

Jude:Axel?

Axel:I'm getting bullied in school just because I'm smarter than all the other kids in my class.

Jude:(hugs axel)Why didn't you tell anyone?

Axel:They're always so busy I didn't want to bother them with my problems.

Jude:Just remember that I will always be here for you if you need me.

Narrator:After two weeks.

Wiktoria:Hey guys.

Burn:Hey.

Jude:(worried expression)Hey guys.

Wiktoria:What's wrong?

Jude:Come with me for a second.

Narrator:In Axel's room.

Wiktoria:Why are we in Axel's room?

Jude:Axel has something to tell you.

Wiktoria:Hey Axel.

Axel:H-hey W-wiktoria.

Wiktoria:Ok , what's going on?

Jude:Axel's getting bullied at school.

Wiktoria:What?

Axel:(whimpers).

Wiktoria:Axel why didn't you tell me?

Axel:You were so busy I didn't want to disturb you and make you worry about me.

Wiktoria:Alright at leaste you told someone (looks at Jude).

Jude:(smiles at his childhood friend).

Wiktoria:Ok I'm gonna go now (leaves).

Jude:Axel?

Axel:Yeah?

Jude:Is there someone you like?

Axel:I-i...

Jude:You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Axel:That's not the point Jude...

Jude:What do you mean that's not the point?

Axel:I don't want to tell you because it's someone close to you.

Jude:Oh ok.

Narrator:The next day.

Axel:Seira maneira everyone.

Jude:Hey Axel.

Axel:Hey Jude.

Wiktoria:(gasps)You're acting nice to Axel?

Burn:But why?

Gazelle:Oh my god.

Byron:You better treate Axel right Jude...

Bellatrix:Or else you will be killed .

Axel:Really guys really?

Burn:Ech?

Wiktoria:I don't get it.

Gazelle:Well this is strange.

Wiktoria:What do you mean Axel?

Jude:Obviously there is someone else we both like.

Xavier:Don't tell me you like my ex-teammate.

Jude:H-how?

Wiktoria:W-wait what?

Gazelle:How could you?!

Burn:(glares at Jude).

Narrator:Next day.

Byron:Guys?

Axel:Where's Wiktoria?

Bellatrix:She's sick.

Burn:(runs upstairs).

Gazelle:(runs after Burn).

Xavier:Jordan?

Jordan:Yeah.

Both:(run upstairs).

Narrator:In Wiktoria's room.

Burn:Hey Wiktoria do you need anything?

Wiktoria:No I'm fine.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:Guys?

Burn:Hey Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:I need to tell you something.

Bellatrix:What is it?

Celia:Wait are you gonna...?

Jordan:Are you sure about this Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Jude:What's wrong Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:I-I h-have s-stage t-three c-cancer.

Xavier:(hugs his crush) Why didn't you tell us?

Wiktoria:I-I was scared you all would turn away from me.

Xavier:We would never do that.

Jude:Xavier's right we would never turn away from you.

Wiktoria:(smiles)R-really?

Xavier:What makes you think we would?

Wiktoria:It's just that I thought you wouldn't care.

Jude:Are you crazy Wiktoria?

Xavier:Wiktoria what if I told you that I loved you like a sister ever since we were in Alius academy?

Wiktoria:I-I...

Bellatrix:Aww! she's speechless.

Jordan:I knew this would happen.

Byron:Yeah , because I told you.

Jordan:Shut up.

Burn:(facepalms)You idiots.

Xavier:I sweare to god...

Wiktoria:Calm down Xavier.

Xavier:(takes his friend's hand) I love you Wiktoria of course like a sister nothing more.

Wiktoria:I love you too Xavier of course in the same way.

Jordan and Byron:The heck?

Gazelle:(sad expression).

Wiktoria:(looks at Gazelle) What's wrong gazelle?

Gazelle:N-nothing.

Xavier:Lie number one.

Wiktoria:Gazelle?

Gazelle:It's nothing.

Xavier:Lie number two.

Wiktoria:Gazelle just tell me you'll feel better if you do.

Gazelle:It's nothing!

Xavier:Lie number three , strike!

Wiktoria:Ok what is it with you these days Gazelle?

Gazelle:I'll tell you but Burn's not allowed to know.

Burn:(leaves).

Byron:Now tell us what's wrong.

Gazelle:(sobs)I'm in love with someone(sobs).

Xavier:(facepalms)Sirieously that's why your crying?!

Wiktoria:(glares at her friend)Shut up Xavier.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:(sobs)Hey guys.

Bellatrix:Wiktoria?

Jude:What's wrong?

XavierWiktoria could I speake to you?

Wiktoria:Sure.

Narrator:In Xavier's room.

Wiktoria:So what is it you wanted to talk about?

Xavier:I lied about only loving you as a sister.

Wiktoria:D-does that mean...?

Xavier:(kneels on one knee and pulls out a necklace)Wiktoria will you be my girlfriend?

Wiktoria:I-I...

Bellatrix:Just answer already.

Gazelle:Shut up (pulls Bellatrix away)!

Xavier:That was akward.

Wiktoria:That was random.

Xavier:So will you be my girlfriend?

Wiktoria:Yes.

Celia:Eek!

Wiktoria:(tired face)Not again.

Xavier:(glares at Celia)Get out!

Narrator:The next day.

Gazelle:You better treate her right Xavier.

Xavier:I will don't worry.

Jude:Well I'm not happy about this.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:(smiles)Hey guys.

Xavier:(smiles)Morning beautiful.

Bellatrix:Aww!

Burn:Eww!

Gazelle:Shut up tulip-head.

Bellatrix:At leaste you weren't the one receving Xavier's glare.

Celia:Exactly.

Joseph:Uh Bellatrix?

Bellatrix:You can just call me Issabelle Joe.

Joseph:Ok, anyway could I talk to you.

Bellatrix:Sure.

Narrator:Outside.

Bellatrix:Is something wrong Joe?

Joseph:Well I think that Xavier is lying to Wiktoria.

Narrator:Few months later.

Burn:Xavier!

Gazelle:You baka!

Byron:How could you?!

Narrator:Later this night.

Wiktoria:That Baka.

Jude:Can't sleep?

Wiktoria:(looks at Jude)Yeah.

Jude:(sits next to his friend)You shouldn't worry about that baka Wiktoria.

Wktoria:Mabey you're right.

Jude:Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:Yes?

Jude:Will you be my girlfriend.

Wiktoria:I-I...

Jude:I understand if you don't feel the same way.

Wiktoria:Jude actually I...

Jude:You want to be my girlfriend?

Wiktoria:Y-yeah.

Jude:That's greate.

Narrator:The next day.

Celia:Hey guys.

Jude:Hey sis.

Wiktoria:Hey Celia.

Gazelle:Wiktoria!

Wiktoria:What's wrong fussuke?

Gazelle:Isabelle and Joseph are dating.

Wiktoria:And that is a bad thing how?

Gazelle:Well uh...

Jude:Wiktoria we're breaking up.

Joseph:What the?

David:But you guys just started dating last night.

Jude:Whatever (walks of).

Wiktoria:(whimpers).

Burn:(hugs his friend) It's ok Wiktoria.

Nathan and Byron:Oh my god!

Gazelle and Bellatrix:(sweatedrop)You guys really didn't see this coming did you?

Axel and Shawn:Honestly?

Wiktoria:(passes out).

Burn:(catches Wiktoria)What happened?

Gazelle:She fainted for some reason.

Burn:(puts Wiktoria on the couch).

Byron:Burn?

Burn:What?

Byron:Do you have feelings for my sister?

Burn:I-I...

Xavier:How could you?

Nathan:Traitor!

Wiktoria:(opens her eyes)W-What happened?

Burn:Wiktoria!

Wiktoria:N-Nagumo?

Gazelle:(growls).

Byron:Did you just growl?

Axel:This can't be good.

Bellatrix:Calm down Suzuno.

Gazelle:No one dares touche Wiktoria she's mine.

Wiktoria:(runs of).

Xavier:(runs after his friend).

Narrator:Outside.

Wiktoria:Why did I agree to this?

Xavier:Agree to what exactly?

Wiktoria:Dating and eventually marrying Fusuke.

Xavier:What?

Wiktoria:Our parents made this pact that we would marry eachother.

Xavier:But both your parents as well as fuusuke's are dead.

Wiktoria:Yeah but we still have to date and marry unless I find someone else.

Xavier:What if I wanted to be your boyfriend again?

Wiktoria:Wha-

Xavier:(puts a finger on Wiktoria's lips) I'm sorry.

Wiktoria:(pulls away)H-Hiroto?

Xavier:I'm sorry.

Wiktoria:(bursts into tears)I'm the one who should be sorry.

Xavier:You have nothing to be sorry about.

Wiktoria:But...

Xavier:So what do you say (takes out his hand)?

Wiktoria:(takes Xavier's hand)Ok.

Xavier:Lets go back.

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Narrator:Back inside.

Byron:Hey guys.

Xavier:Hey.

Wiktoria:Hi.

Byron:(looks at Xavier's and Wiktoria's hands)Are you two dating?

Wiktoria:Y-Yeah.

Xavier:Yes.

Byron:(Looks at Xavier)Don't hurt her.

Xavier:I won't Afuro.

Byron:Good(walks of).

Xavier:(looks at his girlfriend)You Ok?

Wiktoria:Yeah I'm just tired that's all.

Xavier:Lets go to my room.

Narrator:In Xavier's room.

Xavier:(puts his girlfriend on his bed)Sweet dreams.

Bellatrx:Hey guys.

Xavier:Hey Bellatrix.

Bellatrix:(looks at her friend)Aww!

Xavier:Ssh.

Bellatrix:Right,you better not breake her hearte this time.

Xavier:(lays next to his girlfriend )Don't worry I won't not this time.

Bellatrix:good (leaves).

Xavier:Good night my sweet storm princess.

Narrator:The next morning.

Xavier:(kisses his girlfriends forheade)It's time to wake up princess.

Wiktoria:Morning Hiroto.

Xavier:Are you hungry Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:No but you go on ahead without me.

Xavier:Lets go.

Narrator:Downstairs.

Bellatrix:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:Hi guys.

Byron:Morning love birds.

Wiktoria:Honestly Terumi honestly.

Xavier:Geese you can't get anymore childish Terumi.

Lucy:That's where I agree with you Hiroto.

Wiktoria:(looks at her friend)Lucy!

Xavier:We're breaking up Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:(sobs and walks of)I hate you Kiyama Hiroto.

Lucy:Hiroto!

Bellatrix:You swore to me you wouldn't breake her hearte again!

Xavier:So what?

Gazelle:My Engagement with Wiktoria may not be what I wanted but I still love her.

Lucy:I thought you love Nagumo not Wiktoria.

Gazelle:Lucy!

Burn:Huh?

Jordan:Oh god.

Wiktoria:Snap.

Byron:(looks at his friend)Wiktoria!

Wiktoria:Hi.

Byron:How about we go for a walk?

Wiktoria:Sure.

Narrator:Outside.

Byron:Are you feeling better now?

Wiktoria:(smiles and nods).

Byron:Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:What?

Byron:(frowns)I'm worried about you.

Wiktoria:Well don't be.

Byron:Please he wasn't wortth your love.

Wiktoria:He wasn't worth my love?, More like I wasn't worth his.

Byron:Don't be ridicilous.

Wiktoria:What do you mean?

Burn:What Afuro is trying to say there is always someone who loves you Wiktoria don't waste your time with a jerk like Hiroto.

Wiktoria:(looks at her friends)You're right.

Narrator:Inside.

Lucy:Wiktoria are you ok?

Wiktoria:I'm fine.

Byron:(smiles).

Burn:Well I think that Hiroto's deade to all of us isn't he Ichirouta,Lucy?

Nathan and Lucy:Yeah.

(knocks on the door).

Jude:Who could that be?

Wiktoria:No idea but could you open the door Jude (grins).

Jude:Sure(goes to open the door).

All angels,devils and humans:(follow Jude).

Paolo:Hey guys.

Demonio:Hey.

Mark:P-Paolo?!

Jude:D-Demonio?

Demonio:Hey(sneezes).

Jude:Are you ok Demonio (concerned look).

Demonio:I-I'm fine (sneezes).

Jude:No you're not (pulls Demonio inside).

Paolo:I told him he's not ok but he didn't listen (sigh).

Mark:I guess that's why he's so similar to Jude.

Paolo:Yeah because they're both stubborn.

Mark(smiles)Lets go inside before you catch a cold to Paolo.

Narrator:Inside.

Wiktoria:What were you two doing out there?!

Paolo:(flinches)We were coming to see you guys.

Demonio:W-What Paolo said.

Wiktoria:I'm sorry.

Jude:We're just concerned about you that's all.

Paolo:We understand.

Mark:Anyway how do you guys know Wiktoria.

Paolo:Well um...

Wiktoria:They're mythicals.

Demonio:You told them about being mythicals?

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Demonio:(turns into his devil form).

Paolo:(turns into his Angel form).

Mark:Wow.

Jude:That's so cool.

Demonio:So you guys won't judge us?

Jude:Of course not.

Mark:Why would we?

Paolo and Demonio:(shrug).

David:Guys?

Jude:What's wrong David?

David:It's valentine's day.

Joseph:So?

Jude:Oh no.

Burn:Witoria?

Wiktoria:I'll be fine Nagumo.

Burn:Ok then if you say so .

Wiktoria:(walks of).

Burn:(sighs)Why can't she notice that Jude loves her.

Gazelle:Jude loves her?

Burn:Yeah he does but she still has feelings for my brother.

Gazelle:I'll talk to her if you want.

Burn:You'd do that for me?

Gazelle:Sure mabey we were rivals in Alius academy but we can be friends now.

Burn:Thanks Suzuno.

Gazelle:No problem,by the way you can call me Fuusuke since we're like brothers.

Burn:Than you can call me Haruya.

Gazelle:(smiles and walks of)See ya.

Burn:I-I can't lie to him...

Wiktoria;But you did.

Burn: (punches the wall)Damn it!

Wiktoria:Go!,Go find him and tell him your feelings before it's too late.

Burn:You're right Wiktoria. (runs of), Thanks!

Wiktoria:No problem!

Jordan:What's up?

Wiktoria:Hey Midorikawa,It's nothing just some love problems between Nagumo and Fuusuke.

Jordan:Our brothers are in love with eachother?

Wiktoria:(facepalms)Yes,isn't it obvious?

Jordan:I guess so.

Byron:What's up guys?

Wiktoria:Nagumo and fuusuke are in love.

Byron:Holy heaven.

Wiktoria:At leaste we won't have wars against the devil kingdom.

Byron:True.

Jordan:Afuro just tell her already.

Byron:What?

Burn:It's obvious Afuro...

Nathan:Yeah everybody knows except for Wiktoria herself.

Wiktoria:And what don't I know exactly?

Burn:That Afuro has a crush on you.

Byron:No I don't.

Wiktoria:Ok then (walks of).

Nathan:You hurt her.

Burn:I can't belive you.

Gazelle:Terumi!

Axel:Terumi that was mean.

Xavier:(worried expression) Is this how she felt when I broke up with her?

Burn:Yes.

Gazelle:You got that right.

Xavier:(runs of).

Burn:We might have just opened his hearte.

Gazelle:If he hurts my sister I sweare he's deade.

Burn:(puts his hand on his friend's shoulder)He won't I'll make sure of it.

Gazelle:You better be right Nagumo.

Burn:Are you ok Suzuno?

Gazelle:Yeah I'm just tired I should probably go to my room.

Burn:(smiles)Do you want me to take you?

Gazelle:(Shyly smiles)No thanks (walks of).

Burn:(looking at his friend smiles and whispers)He's so cute.

Wiktoria:(walks up to burn)Nagumo can we talk?

Burn:Sure.

Wiktoria:Midorikawa!

Jordan:Yeah.

Wiktoria:I need you're help.

Jordan:Ok.

Narrator:In Gazelle's room.

Gazelle:What's going on?

Burn:(points at his brother and Wiktoria)Aparentally those two need to talk about something with us.

Gazelle:Ok.

Jordan:Admit it you guys love eachother.

Wiktoria:(rolls her eyes)Wow straight to the point Ryujji (facepalm).

Burn:Bro!

Gazelle:What's going on (tilts his heade cutley)?

All three older mythicals:Oh god.

Burn:So inocent.

Wiktoria:(pulls Jordan away)We'll leave you alone (walks out with Jordan).

Burn:Gazelle there's something I need to tell you.

Gazelle:Me too.

Burn:You go first.

Gazelle:Well ever since we formed team Chaos to defeate Hiroto I had a crush on you.

Burn:Same here.

Gazelle:Really?

Burn:(wraps his arms around Gazelle's waist)Yeah.

Gazelle:(wraps his arms around Burn's neck)I love you Burn.

Burn:I thought you were tired.

Gazelle:I-I...

Burn:(kisses Gazelle's forheade)Go to sleep.

Narrator:The next day.

Wiktoria:(fake smile)Hey guys.

Lucy:Oh shoot.

Bellarix:(gulps)Wiktoria how are you?

Wiktoria:(smiles fakley)Fine.

Jude:Wiktoria I'm sorry!

Wiktoria:I'm afraid it's too late Jude Sharp.

Jude:(widens his eyes)Wiktoria?

Bellatrix:Sis?

Wiktoria:(walks of)leave me alone Reina.

Bellatix:(widens her eyes)S-sis?

Narrator:In Wiktoria's room.

Wiktoria:Mabey I should just go die.

Jude:Now why wold you say that?

Wiktoria:Because I feel useless.

Jude:I'm sorry I'll do anything to make it up to you.

Wiktoria:Then kiss me if you'd do anything just to prove yourself.

Jude:(widens his eyes and whispers)A true loves kiss.

Wiktoria:Exactly.

Jude:(kisses Wiktoria).

Wiktoria:(Looks up).

Jude:(Looks up)What?

Wiktoria:(pulls away)It's a loves hearte.

Narrator:five months later.

Jude:(paniced voice)What am I gonna do?!

Byron:Calm down Jude.

Jude:How can I calm down?!

Wiktoria:(Smiles) I don't need anything more than just spending time with you Jude.

Bellatrix:We tried to tell him but he didn't listen.

Wiktoria:How stubborn can you get?

Celia:Honestly that's what I've been asking myself ever since we got reunited.

Lucy:For a human he is so stubborn.

Wiktoria:(chuckles)I have to agree with you.

Lucy:Wiktoria can I talk to you?

Wiktoria:Sure.

Narrator:After the talk.

Lucy:H-Hey guys.

Jude:(looks concerned) Is everything ok?

Wiktoria:(looks at Axel)Gouneji Lucy has something to tell you.

Axel:What is it?

Lucy:I-I...

Axel:(smiles) I love you too Lucy.

Lucy:B-But how?

Xavier:It's obvious sis.

Wiktoria:(glares at Hiroto)Shut up Hiroto.

Bellatrix:Exactly.

Jude:(looks at Gazelle and Byron) Is she always so protective.

Gazelle:Yup.

Byron:Y es.

Bellatrix:What do you expect from an angel ?

Jude:So all angel's are protective of thier friends?

Bellatrix:Yeah.

Byron:Espacilly thier mates if something happens to thier boyfriend or girlfriend they will be in pain for 100 years.

Jude:(widens his eyes).

Axel:Don't worry Wiktoria hasn't lost any of her mates due to deathe but she did lose her parents.

Jude:When is the day that she'll feel the pain?

Axel:Actually it's today on her birthday.

Jude:Oh no.

Axel:(smiles weakly at Jude)Don't worry this is the last year she'll feel the pain.

Jude:Thank gods.

Bellatrix:Huh?

Burn:Jude how do you know that we have more then one god?

Jude:Afuro told me.

Gazelle:Figures.

Wiktoria:(smiles weakly)He's always braging.

Jude:Wiktoria!

Lucy:Thank gods you're ok.

Wiktoria:Sorry for worrying you guys.

Lucy:Eisai kala Wiktoria?

Wiktoria:Eimai mia chara Lucy.

Lucy:Eisai sigouros?

Wiktoria:Nai.

Lucy:Entaxei tote.

Jude:Well I'm glad you're ok Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:How did you know what we said Jude?

Jude:Gouenji tutored me.

Wiktoria:Well then you probably know what se agaop means.

Jude:It means I love you,oh and s' agapo para poly Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:(blushes) I don't believe ths.

Axel:Yes!

Lucy:Iremise Shuuya.

Axel:Sygnomi.

Wiktoria:I never met a human who's as fluent in our language as you Jude.

Jude:Thanks Wiktoria.

Burn:Mabey you guys should start talking to eachother in this language

Wiktoria:Skase Burn.

Burn:Se miso.

Gazelle:Oi Burn be nicer!

Jude:Calm down all three of you.

Wiktoria:Sorry.

Gazelle:Yeah sorry.

Burn:Sorry.

Jude:It's fine you guys.

Byron:You three never change.

Gazelle:Shut up.

Wiktoria:Anyway what are we gona do now?

Jude:Actually I have a surprise for you Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:Ok?

Jude:Celia?

Celia:(puts on the music).

Jude:The light shines it's getting hot on my shoulders I don't mind this time it doesn't matter cause your friends they look good and you look better don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around , round , round under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my heart with just one look when I saw your face fell in love it took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight with just one look ,yeah I waited for a girl like you I'm weaker my words fall and they hit the ground all life come on here don't you fail me now I start to say I think I lve you but I make no sound you know cause all my life,I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my heart with just one look when I saw your face fell in love it took a minute to steal my hearte tonight with just one look,yeah I waited for a girl like you there is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you tonight as we lay on the ground aia put my arms around you and we can stay here tonight cause there's so much that I want to say I want to say under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my heart with just one look when I saw your face fell in love it took a minute girl to steal my heart under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my hert with just one look when I saw your face fell in love it took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight with just one look,yeah I waited for a girl like you I waithed for a girl like you.

Wiktoria:Oh my gods I can't belive this.

Axel:Who knew you could sing Jude.

Jude:(smiles)Well are you jelous?

Axel:No.

Xavier:How could of I broken the hearte of such a inocent girl.

Lucy:I don't know bro but you did.

Byron:Oti itan katapliktiko Jude.

Wiktoria:Symfono Terumi.

Jude:Efcharisteis ensteis.

Wiktoria:Efcharisto Jude.

Jude:What are you thanking me for?

Wiktoria:I haven't smiled on my birthday in 100 years so what do you think?

Jude:No problem.

Axel:I can't wait until tomorow.

Jude:Why?

Wiktoria:Because we all have been invited to Olympus to meet the gods and godsses who we are the mesengers of.

Jude:Can we come with you guys.

Wiktoria:Sure.

Narrator:The next day on Olympus.

Zeus:Geia sas.

Wiktoria:Geia sou archonta dia.

Athena:Geia sas.

All other mythicals and humans:Geia sas megaleiotites.

Zeus:Well I see you have tought our guests our language Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:It wasn't me lord Zeus it was Gouenji.

Jude:Wiktoria we're breaking up.

Xavier:Jude?

Bellatrix:You did not.

Wiktoria:Fine , fine I thought you cared but I see you don't so I'm fine with it.

Jude:Ok then (leaves).

Xavier:You lot go on without me.

All angels and gods:(leave)

Wiktoria:What do you want Hiroto?

Xavier:I didn't want you too be alone

Wiktoria:Why?

Xavier:I wanted to make sure your ok.

Wiktoria:Thanks.

Xavier:No problem.

Narrator:Inside.

Lucy:Are you ok?

Wiktoria:I'm fine.

Nico:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:Hey Nico.

Percy:Nai!

Wiktoria:Oh my gods.

Byron:Um percy?

Artemis:Percy!

Wiktoria:Oh dear lord.

Xavier:(facepalms)Remind me how are we friends with this morone.

Nico:No idea bro.

Wiktoria:Hey Hiroto don't you have something to say to a special someone.

Xavier:What?

Wiktoria:(whisperes)Remember you were gonna confess to Midorikawa.

Xavier:I can't.

Wiktoria:(whispers back)Do it or else...

Xavier:fine.

Wiktoria:(smirks).

Xavier:Actually I lied...

Wiktoria:Why?

Xavier:Becuase I still love you.

Wiktoria:I-I...

Gazelle:Just say yes!

Wiktoria:(looks at her friends) Girls can we talk for a second?

Piper:Sure.

Narrator:Outside.

Wiktoria:What should I do?!

Bellatriix:Do what your hearte tells you.

Wiktoria:Yeah easy for you to say.

Lucy:What do you mean?

Celia:You all have a boyfriend but Wiktoria doesn't.

Bellatrix:Oh sweetie we didn't mean to upset you (hugs her friend).

Xavier:(glares at Bellatrix)You better not have.

Celia:Hiroto?

Gazelle:(glares at his sister)Bellatrix!

Byron:(glares at Bellatrix)How could you?!

Wiktoria:(pulls away from her friend)I don't belive you!

Bellatrix:What?

Wiktoria:You lied to me.

Bellatrix:How?

Gazelle:Yow were the one who told hiroto to cheate on Wiktoria.

Bellatrix:So what if I was?

Gazelle:So you admit it?

Bellatrix:Yup.

Byron:Your a sycho!

Bellatrix:(inocent face)Now that's no way to talk to your leader is it Afuro?

Byron:You're not my leader.

Gazelle:Exactly Wiktoria is our leader!

Bellatrix:This wekling (points at Wiktoria)?

Xavier:How dare you?!

Burn:Oh shoot.

Gazelle:Hiroto?

Xavier:I will not let you talk about the love of my life like this.

Gazelle:Wow.

Burn:Wow bro.

Thalia:No one offends my best friend.

Annabeth:No one offends my comrade and sister.

Anna:No one offends our leader.

Bellatrix:(teleports away).

Wiktoria:What?

Xavier:How?

Wiktoria:(clutches her stomach and falls to the ground).

Xavier:(catches Wiktoria with a concerned look)Are you ok?

Wiktoria:I'm fine.

Gazelle:(falls to the ground)ouch!

Burn:(catches his mate)Gazelle!

Gazelle:I'm fine Haruya.

Burn:Are you sure Fusuke?

Gazelle:Yeah.

Annabeth:What is happening?

Percy:The feeling of betrayal is consuming them.

Xavier:Oh no.

Burn:What do we do to stop this?

Byron:You have to kiss them.

Burn:What?

Nathan:Do you want your mate to die?!

Burn:(kisses gazelle).

Xavier:(kisses wiktoria).

Jordan:Aww!

Leina:(smiles)Well done Hiroto.

Lucy:I sweare this is freaking adorable.

Burn:Yeah.

Gazelle:(pulls away from burn)I agree with you guys.

Wiktoria:(pulls away from Xavier)H-Hiroto?

Sein:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:(pulls apart from Xavier and looks at Sein)S-Sein!

Sein:Ok , what's going on?

Burn:Well, uh...

Byron:These four are dating.

Burn:Oi!

Gazelle:It's not like you're not in love with Kazemaru!

Xavier:Yeah , exactly!

Wiktoria:(rolls her eyes)Sirieously?

Nathan:Actually it's Gazelle and Burn who are dating because Hiroto and Wiktoria broke up.

Xavier:Ichirouta!

Sein:You two used to date?

Wiktoria:Y-Yeah.

Xavier:Yes.

Sein:To be honest I'm dating Detsuya so I won't judge you if you want to date again.

Xavier:Umm...

Wiktoria:Holy crap.

Gazelle:Who knew?

Burn:Yeah.

Detsuya:Hey you guys.

Sein:Detsuya what are you doing here?

Detsuya:I came to check up on my siblings.

Sein:I see.

Wiktoria:(looks at her phone)Oh no.

Xavier:What's wrong?

Wiktoria:Reina made up a new team with some of the old memembers of Genesis,Daimond dust,Gemini Storm and prominence.

All former Alius capitains:What?!

Burn:That good for nothing...

Gazelle:Calm down Haruya.

Burn:How can I calm down?

Xavier:Look Haruya I'm as mad as you are but all we can do right now is go and try and bring them all back to thier senses.

Wiktoria:Hiroto's right Nagumo that's all we can do right now and I think we all feel the pain.

Burn:I know but what if she does something to our teammates?

Gazelle:We should go and save them.

The whole tem:Yeah.

Narrator:After the players were saved.

Poppy:I'm sorry everyone.

Gazelle:Poppy It's fine.

Burn:It doesn't matter.

Wiktoria:As long as you guys are safe it's alright.

Rowan:But we almost betrayed you.

Xavier:Sis calm down we all already forgave you.

Rowan:You did?

Jordan:Of course we did.

Burn:Why wouldn't we?

Poppy:Because we don't deserve your forgiveness.

Alicia:Poppy's right.

Rowan:Yeah.

Amelia:Guys we're a family we have to trust eachother.

Narrator:After the mythicals and humans came back to earthe.

Jude:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:Hey Jude.

Xavier:(mad impression).

Wiktoria:you guys go on ahead I need to speake to Hiroto.

Everyone:(leaves).

Xavier:So what is it that you want to talk about?

Wiktoria:You're jelous aren't you?

Xavier:What?,No!

Wiktoria:Yes,yes you are.

Xavier:Well ,fine I might be a bit jelous.

Wiktoria:Why are you jelous?

Xavier:Because it seems to me like you still love Jude.

Wiktoria:I don't love him.

Xavier:As if.

Narrator:Inside.

Wiktoria:Well mabey if you can't accept it then mabey we should end the whole relationship!

Xavier:Fine!

Wiktoria:Fine then (storms of)!

Lucy: ilithie!

Burn:Bastarde!

Gazelle:Akardos diavolos!

Axel:Choris agapi teras!

Nathan:Prepei na pate na pathanei!

Byron:(looks at nathan)That was too far Ichirouta.

Nathan:You're right but still...

Burn:We should go check on her.

Gazelle:(runs after his sister).

Nathan:Damn!

Burn:Who knew he was so fast?

Jordan:He's just worried.

Burn:Yeah.

Narrator:Next day.

Wiktoria:Hi guys.

Gazelle:Are you feeling better sis?

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Burn:You two are such adorable siblings.

Axel:Yeah they're inseperable.

Lucy:Hiroto!

Xavier:What?

Lucy:Are you gonna apologise or what?

Xavier:I'm not apologizing.

Burn:Bro!

Jordan:You better apologise or else...

Burn:I think that's enough.

Wiktoria:You guys stop it.

Gazelle:Sis?

Wiktoria:I'm fine with this if Hiroto really wants to breake up (leaves).

Xavier:(whispers)Stupid Reina.

Burn:What has Reina got to do with any of this?

Xavier:She told me that if I don't breake up with Wiktoria she'll hurt her.

Gazelle:What?

Burn:Is she sick or something?

Xavier:She's jelous of Wiktoria.

Wiktoria:So Reina's jelous of me is she?

Xavier:(turns around)Wiktoria!

Burn:Well are you two gonna be back together or what?

Xavier:Only if Wiktoria wants to.

Wiktoria:Sure.

Xavier:R-really?

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Xavier:(hugs wiktoria)Thanks.

Wiktoria:(hugs back)No problem.

Gazelle:Oh my gods!

Burn:Aww!

Jordan:Awesome!

Lucy:Well done bro.

David:This is so cool.

Narrator:Next day.

Gazelle:(sobs).

Wiktoria:Ssh it's ok (hugs gazelle).

Burn:Damn it (punches the wall)!

Xavier:Those good for nothing perverts.

Byron:They're gonna pay.

Lucy:This is a outrage.

Wiktoria:Everybody shut up!

Xavier:(flinches).

Detsuya:Guys?

Sein:Everybod calm down.

Gazelle:I-I'm sorry.

Burn:Gazelle it's not you're faulte.

Gazelle:B-but...

Burn:Gazelle.

Gazelle:Sorry.

Burn:(Hugs his boyfriend).

Wiktoria:(pulls away).

Xavier:These two have such a strong relationship.

Wiktoria:Even stronger than ours.

Xavier:Now that's not true.

Wiktoria:(rolls her eyes).

Narrator:The next day.

Xavier:Hey guys.

Wiktoria:Hey Hiroto.

Burn:So let us get this straight, you guys broke up?

Wiktoria:Yeah.

Gazelle:Why?

Wiktoria:Because we both like someone else.

Burn:Ok...

Gazelle:Alright.

Jordan:(sad expression).

Silvia:(looks at Jordan)Are you ok Midorikawa?

Jordan:I'm fine.

Xavier:(looks at jordan)Midorikawa we need to talk.

Jordan:O-ok.

Narrator:In Hiroto's room.

Xavier:What's going on?

Jordan:N-nothing.

Xavier:Don't lie to me.

Jordan:(tears form in his eyes)I-I...

Xavier(hugs Jordan)Mind telling me what's bugging you?

Jordan:I'm in love with someone who doesn't like me back.

Xavier:Well then they don't know what they're missing out on.

Jordan:(looks away and whispers)But you're the person I'm talking about.

Xavier:What was that?

Jordan:I said you're the person I'm talking about.

Xavier:I'm sorry...

Jordan:(pulls away)It's fine I know you don't like me back.

Xavier:(looks at Jordsan)That's not true.

Jordan:Y-you like me?

Xavier:Of course I do.

Jordan:But why?

Xavier:Because you're the most amazing person I ever met.

Jordan:R-Really?

Xavier:(smiles)Yeah.

Jordan:(smiles shyly).

Xavier:(hugs Jordan)I love you.

Jordan:(hugs back)I love you too.

Xavier:Will you go out with me Midorikawa?

Jordan:(smiles)Sure.

Narrator:Downstairs.

Wiktoria:So what's going on?

Jude:Yeah , what's happening?

Jordan:Well um...

Xavier:(takes Jordan's hand)We're dating.

Jordan:(blushes).

Xavier:(smirks at his boyfriend)Aww! Someone's embaressed.

Jordan:(still blushing)S-sut up.

Xavier:(hugs his boyfriend)Sorry.

Wiktoria:Ok everybody me and Jude have something to tell you.

Xavier:(pulls away and smiles at Wiktoria).

Jude:We're dating.

celia:Aww!

David:(smiles).

Joseph:(smiles).

Xavier:(smiles).

Gazelle:If he hurts my sister...

Wiktoria:(sighs).

Lucy:I don't think he will Gazelle.

Gazelle:He better not.

Narrator:After a week.

Celia:Jude!

Gazelle:I knew you were trouble.

Burn:And somehow you were right Gazelle.

Gazelle:I'm always right.

Axel:Not always.

Wiktoria:(starts sobing).

Gazelle:(hugs his sister)Shh it's ok sis.

Jordan:How could you?!

Celia:I can't believe you Jude!

Narrator:Later that night.

Wiktoria:What am I suposed to do?

Xavier:Well what do you think you should do?

Wiktoria:(looks at Xavier)I don't know.

Xavier:(smiles)I think I can help you.

Wiktoria:How?

Xavier:(kisses Wiktoria).

Wiktoria:(pulls away)I-I...

Xavier:Wiktoria I...

Wiktoria:(smiles).

Xavier:I love you.

Wiktoria:Love you too Hiroto.

Narrator:The next day.

Gazelle:I'm gonna kill you (runs after Xavier)!

Burn:Oh dear lord.

Narrator: Five years later.

Wiktoria:(picks up a letter)What is this?

Xavier:What is what?

Wiktoria:It looks like a invitation.

Xavier:A invitation to what?

Wiktoria:To a dinner party.

Xavier:Who sent it?

Wiktoria:Nagumo.

Xavier:So will we go?

Wiktoria:Of course we will.

Xavier:Ok then.

Narrator:At the dinner party a week later.

Gazelle:What's going on here?

Burn:(smiles)Happy birthday Idiot.

Wiktoria:(rolls her eyes)Sirieously?

Xavier:They still have not dropped the sappy couple insults.

Burn:So anyway Hiroto haven't you got something to ask a certain someone?

Wiktoria:What's going on?

Xavier:(kneels on one knee and pulls out a ring)Wiktoria will you marry me?

Wiktoria:Oh my gosh! Yes!

Xavier:(stands up , puts the ring on his fiance's finger and hugs her)I love you.

Wiktoria:(hugs back)Love you too.

Everyone(except Xavier and Witoria):(cheer and squeel) congratulations!


End file.
